


Caught in the Rain

by beautifulbb8 (nerdqueenenterprise)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, is it tlj compliant or is it not, nobody knows bc i haven't seen tlj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/beautifulbb8
Summary: Finn is finally recovered enough to go on his first mission for the Resistance. It's easy enough, and he'll have Poe with him. Poe, who Finn also has an enormous crush on.





	Caught in the Rain

“And you’re sure you feel up for that, Finn?” Doctor Kalonia asks , her soft frontal plates drawn back in worry.

“Definitely.” He gives her as reassuring a smile as he knows to give. “It’s something to do, and it helps the Resistance. I’m up for it, doctor.”

She sighs and stops fretting with the stack of folded patients’ shirts. “Be careful, then.”

Finn is sitting on what will now officially not be his bed anymore in medbay, high enough that he can dangle his legs a little. After this mission he’ll be moving in with Poe, Poe Dameron, the pilot who can fly anything and who made a point out of spending hours upon hours at Finn’s bedside, with Finn in physical therapy, taking him to meals and introducing him to people, calling him a hero. Who also offered to be Finn’s roommate - offered, how strange that still feels that there are no assigned rooms in the Resistance really - and who cheerfully shared his entire closet with Finn. And who fixed the jacket.

“I’ll be with Poe,” he says therefore, because Poe knows what he’s doing, it seems, in every aspect of life.

“Oh, that’s exactly why I’m worried.” Kalonia shakes her head, but now she’s smiling. “Off with you, Finn, and you better come back in one piece.”

He grins and slips off the bed, heading out. “Thank you!” he remembers to call as he’s almost out of the door.

The Resistance base’s corridors still feel unfamiliar to him. The duracrete crumbles or fissures in places, the ground can be uneven and the closer you are to an exit the more likely it is that plants have crawled into little breaks and made their home there. The parts that are underground have light shafts that let in air and light while keeping rain out instead of large fans and the clicks of numerous boots on polished floors is instead replaced by tumultuous steps and voices.

His leather jacket puts an unusual weight on his shoulders too, more restricting in parts where the Stormtrooper armour was more lenient and more free in others. Mostly more free. He likes the jacket, really does, because - well, it’s a nice jacket, it’s the first thing he ever had that was his, it was Poe’s before it was his and Poe just gave it to him, and without the jacket BB-8 would never have noticed him, Rey would never have noticed him, everything might have come very different than it did, and the stitches across its back made it his again in a way he doesn’t feel anything belongs to him.

There are footsteps behind him and then a warm hand on his shoulder that just coincides enough with Poe’s voice that Finn only jumps a little.

“You look like a guy who’s thinking entirely too much about things that are way more easy than you think,” Poe proclaims, hand on Finn’s shoulder sliding down until it rests comfortably on the middle of Finn’s back. “Relax, buddy. The most dangerous thing we’ll encounter is maybe rain or something.”

“Alright, yeah. So, what do we need to do to prepare?”

Poe shrugs. He’s standing close enough that the movement of his shoulders bunches the jacket on Finn’s arms. He always comes this close, draping arms over Finn or just randomly hugging him, holding his hand; even more so since Finn had told him there hadn’t been such outrageously nice physical contact in the First Order. Poe had been aghast and after confirming that Finn liked being touched he all but threw himself at Finn whenever they saw each other.

It’s very nice. Finn likes it a lot.

Finn likes Poe a lot.

In the social relations rundown one of the medbots had given him there had been differences in relationships. Acquaintances, friends, close friends, lovers, best friends, bloodsiblings, podmates, corcubs, any relationship that the Resistance or maybe the entire galaxy knew about, and Finn knows exactly what he’d like for Poe to be.

Poe’s hand runs down and his fingers fold into Finn’s like they belong there. “Honestly, the only worry I have is that the ship’ll give me trouble. Come on, I already got what we need in clothes and rations, so now we’ll only have to…” He thinks for a moment, warm brown eyes squinting and focusing on something in the distance. “Gear, we need our gear, so… let’s try intel, actually, someone there should have the key to the requisition storage.”

Finn gets tugged along. They get their gear - a bunch of scanning drones, what the Resistance fighters call a “dreck”, a “drone deck” with which to control the drones, and handheld geological scanners for themselves. Poe haphazardly secures everything in the cargo hold of their small ship and then they’re off.

“You know, I’ve still never actually seen you successfully land a ship,” Finn says once they’re out of the planet’s atmosphere and Poe has plugged the coordinates into the hyperdrive and leaned back.

“Huh?” Poe twirls around on his chair, pushing a knee against the dashboard to keep him from spinning.

Sometimes Finn hates how effortless he makes everything look, especially all those things that still feel like little acts of rebellion. Nobody pushed their knees against ships’ dashboards in the First Order.

“You’re the best pilot in the Resistance, but I’ve never seen you land a ship. Successfully. You could argue that the TIE fighter landed because it impacted with the ground, but -”

“Hey! I - I landed - Black One, I land her every time!” The smile on Poe’s face is too big for Finn to worry whether he accidentally offended him.

So he shrugs instead. “Haven’t seen that yet.”

“I - You -” Poe loses his scramble for words and instead leans over, gently punching Finn’s shoulder. “I know how to land a ship!”

Finn smiles back. “Prove it,” he says airily.

Poe falls back into his seat and grins. “Oh, I will. And one day I won’t be steering this rustbucket but an actual proper ship and then I’ll show you what flying really means. Ever done a Wheel of Death?”

“No-no, I don’t think the Fi- no. What is it?”

Poe’s smile - and does he ever stop smiling? Whenever he looks at Finn he’s definitely smiling and Finn’s stomach curls up happily every time - gets a little sharper at the edges. “It’s the most dangerous stunt you can do in any ship. Most fun of course in an X-Wing or just anything else that’s super fast and super nimble. So what you do is you, um, you have your X-Wing, right.” He holds out his hand horizontally, palm facing downward. “This is it. You’re standing. And then you, obviously you need a clear tarmac for that, but you go up,” His hand moves up as well. “You hover for a bit, lock S-foils in attack position - that bit is really important, otherwise it’s no proper Wheel of Death - and then you, erm, well, you start going forward, but at the same time you start corkscrewing.” His hand mirrors the explanation, turning as far as it can go before Poe points his index finger to make the corkscrewing motion. “Normally that move is called a corkscrew, just a regular - well, corkscrew, yeah. You can do it in a vertical or horizontal loop, you can corkscrew a corner or just go straight or whatever, or take off like that. But the point in a Wheel of Death is that you scrape your S-foils, um, over the tarmac. And it’s not a proper Wheel of Death unless there are sparks.” He drops his hand back into his lap and grins at Finn. “And the longer you go, the cooler you are if you survive it.”

Finn is vaguely aware of his mouth being open, but he doesn’t care all that much. “That,” he says finally. “Is the most ridiculously dangerous thing I have ever heard of.”

“And you went after Kylo Ren.”

“And I went after Kylo Ren.”

Poe bites his lip and shrugs. “Fun though.”

“Can I,” Finn starts looking around as though he’s looking for something. “Can I request a different pilot for this mission? I don’t feel safe anymore. Why would you -”

“It’s fun! Like, yeah, it’s scary at first and it’s really dangerous and - well, okay, the general has forbidden every pilot from ever doing it, but… it’s fun.”

“Now I understand why Doctor Kalonia told me to be safe even when with you.”

The planet they’re supposed to be surveying comes into view after a few days of travel. It was a very nice few days with Poe, Finn thinks as they’re descending. When they ran out of topics to talk about Poe would show him the drones and scanners they’d be using, or the ship’s engines or controls and sometimes that would turn into another conversation or they’d just sit in companionable silence. It hasn’t really helped the excited tightening and fluttering in Finn’s chest that he still gets around Poe, or the way he secretly tries to press closer to Poe when they’re touching, or the way he enjoys letting their hugs linger, but it has been very, very nice.

As soon as Poe started their landing approach Finn shut his mouth and instead watches as Poe pushes buttons and flicks levers and moves yokes around, eyes sharp on the viewport.

“Are you worried we’re going to crash again?” he asks suddenly after they’ve just entered the atmosphere with a sudden little bump.

“Huh? No, not really. Why?”

“You’re so quiet.” Poe casts him a sideways look and Finn can’t help himself but catch it, looking into Poe’s eyes like he could stay there forever. Once a recruit was ‘promoted’ into the Stormtrooper uniform they wore their helmets almost all the time. There had been no eye contact. But this was different. This was intimate and really nice.

Also either Poe knows exactly what he’s doing or he’s just pressing things at random now, because he isn’t looking at the controls anymore.

“No, I just.” Finn licks his lips, mouth suddenly dry. Poe mirrors him and Finn stares at his lips for a bit. They’re very pretty. “Just thought you might need some quiet. For the landing,” he remembers to say before the pause is too long.

It breaks their intimate moment into something much more lighthearted, because Poe lights up with another smile and reaches out to shake Finn’s shoulder like he sometimes does. “Nonsense, I don’t need to concentrate.” He looks down as well, maybe at Finn’s lips or his exposed throat. “I could land this ship blindfolded and with my eyes tied behind my back.” His voice is softer, scratchier for the last few words.

Finn leans into their space. Just a little, but it seems like the right thing to do. They have so many of these moments where it feels like he’s too far apart from Poe, like he needs to press against his skin and taste the words on Poe’s lips while his heart crawls into his throat and sits there, beating hard with the excitement that only Poe brings about.

He knows he wants something, and sometimes it feels like Poe wants it too. Closer, maybe. Maybe touching their foreheads together, something Stormtroopers used to do, the only closeness they could share without punishment, white plastic helmets pushed together for moments. He tries imagining what it would be like to touch his forehead to Poe’s, neither of them wearing a helmet, maybe brushing against one of Poe’s curls.

Finn’s hands are sweaty and imagining it makes him a little dizzy.

Poe still isn’t looking away, is maybe also leaning in some, licking his lips again.

Three sharp beeps slice through the moment between them, a warning of some kind. Finn jerks back, hitting his still-sensitive back on the plastic edge of his seat while Poe reaches over, does something or other to make the alarm stop, clouds still drawing apart in front of the viewport and Finn’s feet are quite securely on the floor even though he still feels like spinning.

Poe clears his throat and keeps his eyes forward now. He runs a hand through his hair.

Finn feels like he just got caught doing something forbidden, but he follows Poe’s fingers anyways, just to see the curls popping out between them.

The ship gives a hard jolt, dancing to the side for a moment until Poe has it under control again, and then the clouds give way to a quite beautiful grassland with some hills and mountains in the distance.

“I,” Poe’s voice is scratchy and he clears his throat. “I guess we could set down here, send the drones out and then make our way to the hills over there. Check them out, check the mountains out as best as we can, then go back to the ship and let the drones collect further data.”

Finn nods. He isn’t sure what they just lost, but that moment had been the most special one they’d ever shared.

Poe keeps away from him as he preps the drones, letting Finn walk down the ramp and take the first steps through the wet grass. The clouds above are still grey, possibly threatening rain, but the smell is sweeter than anything Finn has ever known. Except maybe Poe. Poe is pretty sweet after all, and very nice to Finn, and he has a lovely voice and really pretty eyes and he makes Finn’s heart pound.

“I didn’t crash the ship.” Poe shows up at his side suddenly, squinting as he surveys the land as well. “It’s all in one piece, we’re all in one piece - two pieces, I mean, hah. Everything’s good!”

“My hero,” Finn quips. He’s heard other Resistance members throw it around as a joke, always followed by loud laughter and it tastes light enough in his throat that he thinks Poe will also laugh, not knowing how serious Finn actually is.

Instead, Poe’s eyes go wide for a moment. “Yeah?” he asks, shuffling just a little closer, and there is Finn’s heart beating in his throat again.

“Sure,” he says because it is the truth, after all.

Poe smiles, then flushes red, ducks away and mumbles something under his breath.

He comes back with two knapsacks, both packed with survival materials in case they get separated, and the two handheld scanners. Behind him the drones whirr to life, taking off. His cheeks are still red. It’s a good look on him, Finn decides.

“Shall we?”

Their task is simple enough. Essentially they just wander around, generally heading in the direction of the hills, and hold their scanners. Poe’s pace is easy, far slower than Stormtroopers would march on such excursions, and they keep pointing out the colourful insects that are fluttering about to each other.

When they reach the hills they take a break, sitting down in the grass thigh against thigh. Finn only stares a little at Poe drinking from his bottle, the way his neck stretches and his larynx bobs with each swallow.

“It’s nice here,” Poe says once he’s done drinking. “No idea what the drones will say, but I like the overall feeling well enough. I could easily see us building a base here.”

“Have you moved often with the Resistance?”

Poe looks at him, squinting a little in the light. It’s not sunny enough to give the edges of his hair the golden shine that Finn loves so much, but it’s still very nice. “We usually move every one to two standard years. Safety, you know. D’Qar got compromised after only half a year, and the base now is falling apart, as you know, because the rock is just bad. So I’ve moved a lot, yeah.” He knocks his shoulder into Finn, looking out over the grass plains again. “It’s annoying, but it teaches you to not accumulate too much clutter, or -” He laughs. “Well, it makes you cherish your friends more, I think. They’re the one constant you get to keep. Usually, I mean.” He doesn’t mention that not everyone comes back from their missions.

Finn leans back into Poe’s shoulder. Their heads are almost close enough to touch. Not for the first time Finn wonders what Poe’s hair smells like. He learned about cologne and its difference to the smell of engine grease and ozone quickly enough, about how there’s such a thing as aftershave and it can have a pleasant smell as well, about the smells of different deodorants, and he learned that shampoo can smell of something too, nice and gentle rather than the completely scentless stuff the First Order used, but he doesn’t know what Poe’s shampoo smells like, or his hair, and he hasn’t yet been brave enough to just push his face in there. He really, really wants to, though.

“We only changed bases as we progressed in our training,” he says. “It always made sense, you know, keeping the individual blocks to themselves and not letting them teach younger ones tricks on what to do to get through training more easily. And I guess… well, the First Order doesn’t need to hide as much.”

Poe nods, shifting until his head is pillowed on Finn’s shoulder, curls brushing against the side of Finn’s neck.

“Bastards.”

Finn laughs. He finds Poe’s hand somewhere between them and squeezes it. “Yeah.”

After a while they get going again. It’s more difficult now because the hills are steep in some places and eventually lead into a ravine where the stone is slippery and irregular. Poe runs his fingers through his hair every couple steps now, making it stick up funnily.

“This is actually a pretty good spot,” he says after a while. “If we can build the base into - maybe there’s sort of an end to the ravine, like a big wall, and we put the base right into the rock there and use this as an approach path. Super difficult to find.”

“Gives the First Order the high ground though.”

“Mhm. Kriff, yeah, you’re right. But consider: it would be pretty cool to fly in here.”

Finn’s laugh gets cut off by a strike of thunder in the distance.

Poe scowls. “Do you think it’s going to rain?”

There’s the telltale pitter-patter of raindrops a while off, and then the floodgates in the skies open and water hammers down on them.

Poe swears in a language Finn doesn’t know, long and elaborate while his hand is already wrapping around Finn’s wrist, tugging him towards the walls in search of an overhang.

“Poe!” Finn shouts over the noise. “I saw something that looked like a cave opening a while back. We might be able to find shelter there.”

Poe nods, hair already plastered to his skull. “Lead the way, then.”

Finn takes Poe’s hand more securely and they take off at a half run, shoes sliding against the bare stone.

It’s farther back than Finn thought and in addition to the torrential rain and the spikes of thunder and lightning there’s now also an icy wind whistling through the ravine, chilling them to the bone.

When Finn finally spots the entrance they’re completely soaked.

It isn’t a cave so much as a big hollow in the stone, maybe washed out by a river that ran here years ago, but it shelters them from both the wind and the rain. They’re still holding hands and Poe is pressed against the back of Finn’s shoulder now, shivering.

“I am a delicate tropical baby. I don’t like cold rain,” Poe mutters.

Finn remembers the earliest survival missions he was on, and the way all the young not-yet-Stormtroopers would shiver after the ones in the cold, teeth chattering and nothing but misery all around. That’s how Poe sounds now.

Finn turns around and hugs him, squishing him as close as he can because that’s how he likes to be hugged. Poe ducks his head and then it fits perfectly under Finn’s chin and if Poe hair wasn’t so wet Finn would finally push his face into it.

“This is nice, but you’re cold and wet too, you know.” Poe’s voice is muffled. Warm puffs of his breath mingle with Finn’s soaked shirt.

“We’re stuck here until the rain ends, and, erm, physical contact helps against hypothermia.” Hopefully Poe doesn’t notice how fast Finn’s heart is beating.

“So they do teach you something useful in Stormtrooper school.” Poe’s breath brushes against Finn’s throat now. “I’ve got a better idea though. We take off our wet clothes, try to wring them out and then hang them up somewhere to more or less dry, we make a fire and then we do that whole sharing body heat thing under the thermoresistance blankets I really hope I put into these kits.”

“What are you making the fire out of? Cave trees?”

Poe regrettably pulls away. “No, silly. The emergency campfire kits I definitely packed.”

Poe does indeed get a fire going pretty quickly, dipping the cave and Poe himself into a beautiful warm glow. They set one of the thermoresistance blankets on the ground to sit on and wrap themselves in the other one, Poe molded so tightly to Finn’s side that it feels as though he might just stay there forever. It’s really, really nice. Apart from Poe’s hair dripping wetly, that is.

“I should’ve prepared for this,” Poe grumbles half into the meat of Finn’s shoulder.

“How could you have prepared for a rainstorm like this?” Finn asks just moments before he remembers the existence of rain ponchos and feels stupid.

“Oh, not that part,” Poe says, effectively keeping Finn from feeling too stupid. “I mean the possibility of getting caught in a rainstorm with a cute guy and having to almost-nakedly snuggle for warmth.”

Finn’s heart jumps into his throat again, beating harder than ever before. Cute, Poe said. He thinks Finn is cute. That’s good, right, that means - that means good things, that means Poe maybe likes him the same way Finn likes him, the whole - the whole in love thing that Finn has been very careful about not labelling. Until now, that is. He can’t actually escape the First Order, find a friend as amazing as Rey, help in the destruction of Starkiller Base, be suggested for Jedi training by General Organa herself and then also have Poe, Poe Dameron, best pilot in the galaxy and the most beautiful person Finn has ever met, call him cute. That stuff just doesn’t happen.

Poe tenses and sits up straight. “Sorry, I - sorry, that, that wasn’t called for. I’m sorry.”

“What?” Now Finn really feels stupid.

“Uh.” Poe shifts as though he’s once again messing with his hair and a few cold drops land on Finn’s skin. “I, um. I don’t - I just thought - but I mean obviously not, you just had a completely different socialisation, so, um, what you - your - the things that I, uh. Different signs, you know, so I misinterpreted them, I’m sorry, I didn’t think.”

“What?” is the best Finn can do. Again.

“Uhhhhh. Like, um. See, I kinda thought - erm, that you might, um. That there might be something.”

“… What?”

“Between us, I mean. Like, um, so, I sorta have…” Poe huffs a heavy breath. “I sorta have this big, big, absolutely massive crush on you. But it’s cool, I mean, it’s totally fine, you don’t have to, um, feel the same way at all. I mean,” He laughs nervously. “You just escaped a lifetime of brainwashing, and, um, obviously it’s your life now and you should do whatever you like - whoever you like, and I’m not - I don’t expect anything, um, in, like, response or something. Reply? Whatever, kriff, sorry, I’m a laserbrain.” Poe falls silent.

Something opened in Finn. Like a very deep void, except it’s also very good.

“You’re in love with me.” It sounds very simple like this. Like Poe didn’t just shatter his universe into the most beautiful pieces and wrapped it all up like he’s hugging Finn’s actual heart.

“Y-yah, I, I guess, yeah.” There’s another heavy exhale. “Look, man, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, to ever tell you or to turn this awkward or anything and you don’t have to, uh, do anything or even, like, it’s fine if you’re mad and I’m - ow.”

Finn had mashed his head against Poe’s, pressing his forehead and his nose and his lips and half his cheek against the side of Poe’s face, trying to hold on before his chest actually splits apart with the supernovas that burn through his blood.

“Poe!” he gasps like it’s the answer to some cosmic question. “Poe!”

“I’m right here, buddy.” Poe shifts, his arms coming up around Finn and he presses their foreheads together until Finn can taste his breath. “What do you need?”

“Me too.” Finn’s fingers crawl into the hairs at the nape of Poe’s neck, drops of water sliding out between them. “Me too, Poe.” I love you, he wants to say but can’t. Not yet, not while he still feels like Poe’s cold body is the only thing holding him up right now.

Poe stills again, carefully. “Finn, you don’t have to - to say that just to make me feel better. It’s fine -”

“I know it’s fine, Poe, I’m not an idiot.” Finn keeps his eyes tightly closed still because he’s trying so hard not to break completely apart with all these feelings. It feels like how Poe described flying - exhilarating, scary, exuberantly joyful, like nothing can stop you, pure electricity crackling through your veins. “I just thought I was the only one. I thought - well, you’re you and I’m me, and -”

“That’s what I thought, too, buddy.” Poe’s hand slides up to Finn’s cheek and Finn leans into it, feeling the contact between their foreheads shift. “Hey, Finn. Look at me.”

Finn does, and it doesn’t completely break him. Poe is stunning in the fire’s warm light, deep shadows and golden skin and those beautiful brown eyes. And he’s so close, too. Finn can’t remember ever having been this close to another person, not since he was very, very young. And he had been right, of course, that it would be positively breathtaking to be this close to Poe.

He grins, unable to contain himself anymore, and Poe mirrors him.

“You alright there, buddy?”

“Yeah.” Finn pushes their noses side-by-side and closes his eyes again, tries to breathe. The air he gets smells of Poe. “Kriff, yeah, I’m alright.”

“Good.” Poe’s other hand on Finn’s neck flexes. “Can I kiss you?”

Finn’s eyes fly open. “Kiss me?”

“Mhm. Unless you don’t wanna. Which is fine, you know, uh -”

“What is it?”

“You -” Poe pulls back. Suddenly Finn feels almost lonely again. “Kissing. You don’t know what it is?”

“No.”

“Er. Snogging?” Poe tries.

Finn just stares at him in confusion.

“Making out? Smooching? Uhm, canoodling?”

Finn shakes his head. “Never heard of it.”

“Never - well, fuck me.” Poe runs the hand that was on Finn’s cheek through his hair, again dripping water everywhere.

“That I know how to do.”

Poe’s eyes go wide before he laughs, sounding ever-so-slightly hysterical. “Yeah, sure, I mean, at some point, maybe, if you - if you want to! But - but right now, I mean, uh. Kissing, right. Can - may I?”

Finn shrugs and tries to smile as invitingly as possible. “Sure?”

“It’s, um.” Poe’s voice goes quieter again, making Finn lean in not because he has difficulties understanding him but because it feels more personal. “It sounds a little silly, but it’s… we kinda press your lips together.”

Oh. Finn’s eyes drop to Poe’s lips, drawn in by how plush and pretty they are and how pink Poe’s tongue swiping over them is.

“Yeah?” His voice is raw.

“Yeah. You want to -?”

“Yeah.” His breath leaves his throat in a rush, his eyes flicking back up to look at Poe who seems almost as concentrated as Finn feels.

“Alright.” Poe wraps a hand around Finn’s jaw and Finn mirrors it, middle finger slipping into the hollow behind the angle of Poe’s jaw and discovering that Poe’s pulse is going as fast as Finn’s own. Their noses touch again, side by side. Finn is shaking apart somewhere inside. Poe’s lashes brush against his cheekbone like butterflies. His lips are soft against Finn’s, so sudden that Finn almost draws back before catching himself. It’s easy, far too easy for something that makes him feel so many feelings, to pucker his lips and press back against Poe, gently, very gently.

“There you go,” Poe whispers into the tiny space between them, having drawn back so imperceptably little that it’s almost as though they’re still kissing.

Finn fights back his grin only so he can kiss Poe again. It’s wonderful. Poe’s lips are warm and a little dry and his skin feels good against Finn’s, the occasional drop of water from his hair less cold than they were before, and Finn allows himself to put his guard down and concentrate wholly on this. He experiments, kissing the corners of Poe’s lips or just one of his lips, kissing him when his experiments make Poe smile, pressing kisses to his chin and his nose and his cheeks because these must still be kisses, right?

It’s delightful.

“This is nice,” he tells Poe when he stops for breath.

“Yeah. Yeah, it is.”

Poe’s lips brush against Finn’s jaw and he hums softly.

“Poe?”

“Yeah?”

“We can also do this on base, right? I’ve seen people kiss there, and -”

“Yeah, kriff yeah, Finn.” Poe laughs and rubs their cheeks together.

“Which would make me your boyfriend, right?”

Poe breaks into probably the most beautiful smile Finn has seen him smile so far. “Yeah! Yeah, if - if you want that, I’m definitely up for that.”

“Good.” He kisses Poe again, a little harder, feeling Poe press back into it. And suddenly Poe’s lips open, allowing Finn’s upper lip to slip between them, and Poe sucks. Gently.

Finn still gasps and Poe draws back with a little laugh. “You alright there, buddy?”

“Yeah! Yeah, I - didn’t expect that. Do it again?”

They trade kisses until they’re perfectly dry and warm again and then Finn finally noses into Poe’s hair and breathes him in.

Once their little campfire has burned down completely and it starts getting cold again they peel themselves out of the blanket and slip back into their still-wet clothes. It stopped raining outside, but by the time they’re back at the ship they’re both cold enough to warrant another cuddle session underneath the ship’s bedding while Poe monitors the drones with half an eye.

Maybe the Resistance will move here and maybe it won’t, but for Finn the excursion was already more than successful.

**Author's Note:**

> look i tried describing poe's eyes so i googled oscar isaac's face and then i may or may not have had a slight emotional breakdown. moral of the story: don't google him kids. the sequel trilogy just has way too pretty people, it should be illegal
> 
> also thank you for reading :P


End file.
